Cináed: Born of Fire
by marie lebeau
Summary: Maria Wyndham's sophmore year. She meets Warren on the bus and things escalate from there'waggles eyebrows'. set during the movie for now. please read, I'm not too good at summaries.
1. sophomore year: 1

disclaimer: For the love of God, stop making faces at the nice men with the automatic weapons! (ckeck my profile for legalities)

an: yay! new fic/category for me! If you've never read anything like this, it's first person-stream of conciousness. That means from, in this case, Maria's perspective. (yes, Cináed means born of fire in Gaelic, and no I'm not sure how to pronounce it.)  
this IS set during the movie. for my puropses; Maria and Warren are sophmores; Will, Layla, Zach, and co. are freshman.

Cináed: Born of Fire

"Mother, I thought we talked about this."

"No, Rie. You talked, I just listened."

Meet my mother, possibly the most annoying and irritating human being on the face of the earth.

"Go, Dearie, or you'll miss the bus."

"Yes," I stated, "because we wouldn't want _that _to happen, now would we?"

"Of course not." My mom said, just ignoring my total sarcasm. "Now have a good day, and I don't want more than one phone call about fights today." She said, grinning as she shoved me out the door. I rolled my eyes at that and stomped off down the walk making sure the noise from my combat boots reverberated into the house.

And, I guess ya'll wanna know what I'm wearing to my first day back at super high school. Meh, I guess it couldn't hurt. Black Ramones tee, black hoodie, black skirt with white pleats, the aforementioned black combat boots, black messenger bag with 'such a punk rock girl' embroidered on it. Dark brown hair with fire-engine-red fringe, rather Rogue-esque, and black shades, the most important piece of the ensemble, but I digress. Can you tell I'm not really into colour?

So I'm on the bus now, It's starting to fill up. I haven't quite noticed this yet seeing as how I'm wrapped up in, in my opinion, the greatest book known to mankind, Trainspotting by Irvine Welsh. If you haven't already been convinced, the images in this book will make you want to never do smack. EVER. Wicked awesome book though, imagery aside. I'm at my favourite part where Sick Boy, a.k.a. Simon, sets the pit bull Shane on his owner's testicles, when I feel this _tap, tap, tap _on my shoulder. I look up to see who would have the audacity to interrupt me with the very clear do-not-disturb vibe I've got going on and I see the most unlikely thing I ever saw.

I looked up to see, well, Me. Except the face was different, and he was a guy, and he was a lot taller than my five foot six inches. Ok, the only thing the same was we must've gone to the same hairdresser because he had the same colour of red streaks I did. What was that? I think he said something, but I had no idea. He then reached over and pulled my headphones off and whispered(which streamed right down my spine by the by) "Is it alright if I sit here? There's really nowhere else…"

I, of course, looked around to see if Mr. Streaky was telling the truth, and saw there was one other spot, but the other girl clearly very much wanted him to sit next to her, and he clearly very much didn't.

So, I gave him the once over. Mr. Streaky's looking pretty damn fine in his black leather jacket and tight jeans, but he _did _interrupt me during my _favourite _part, so as I swept my things off the seat, I put a little residual heat into it. Not a lot, just enough to cause a little irritation, some uncomfortableness, and maybe a sore bum. I think he muttered a thanks, I wasn't really paying attention. I looked over at my new seat-mate to check for squirms just as he was pulling out a very dog-eared book. It's Porno. The sequel to Trainspotting. Otherwise known as the book I'm reading. I had to crack a smirk at that, the boy has good taste in literature.

Right before we were about to take off he brushed his mouth past my ear, giving me the tingles down the spine again, "Is it cold in here, or just me?" All I could do was look at him in half awe-half disbelief, didn't I _just _superheat his seat? As we took off, I started to laugh with a wry grin on my face.

-8/12/05: please review, they make me think faster


	2. sophomore year: 2

disclaimer: We know what we are, but not what we may be. (if you know who said it, you get a cookie)

an: for now it's gonna be about establishing Maria as a character, and if anyone would like to help me out with order of events, it would be helpful. my sister/beta and me are arguing about what happened when. and Shakespeare may or may not play a role in this story, it all depends on the reception.

Cináed: Born of Fire

As I'm getting off the bus I find out that, yes my mother _had _called to say that yes I _had _gotten my powers over the summer. Gee thanks for calling Ms. Powers and saying I had developed them mom(note the total sarcasm).

So, Power (Re)Placement with the freshman. I went here last year, sure enough, but as my powers had not yet revealed themselves, I was a sidekick. Life wasn't all that bad as a sidekick though. Nobody expected anything great out of you. And I like to do as little work as possible, that's gonna change when Boomer finds out what I can do now.

Most of the incoming freshman look pretty goofy, especially that kid who glows… he's just so _happy _about glowing, and then Boom crushes him. Nobody ever accused him of being the most sensitive person ever. And that hippie girl, in the green nice job trying to stick up, I tried that shtick last year too.

Oh, looks like he wants me to come down. Says he wants to see what the puny whiner-baby sidekick can do now. Oh, he wants to see now does he? He'll get the show of his life, well, non-show.

You see I can control the elemental properties of fire. That means I can, as far as I know: Withstand pretty much any high temperature, like, I could stick my hand into a diesel or incinerator, and come out perfectly fine. Create and eliminate fire at will. Control the intensity, temperature and colour of fire, ex; make an aubergine fire the size of a pinhead that's 20 F°. Cover any body part in flames I want. I can also control heat, meaning I can super heat an object, or pull heat out of an object. And you know that little trick fire has? Where the air just seems to shimmer above it? I can make my body do that, so I'm basically invisible, hence the non-show aspect of it. Oh, and on top of all that, I have super-strength. Go figure.

So, as I'm walking down, I snap my fingers and start a blazing inferno, about 450 °F, and step right into it. That gets some gasps from the ickle freshman. He he he, evil laugh. Then I say bye-bye to the fire, and in plain sight of everyone, start to shimmer. That's what I call it, because I'm not _really _invisible, you just can't see me very well. Then I make my aubergine fire and tell Boomer to hold his hands up to it. His first reaction: "It's green… and cold." Well duh. Then I suck the heat out of his whistle and put it into his clipboard. He then proceeds to throw them both away with great speed.

Next in my bag of tricks, I asked Boomer for a car. Resigned, as if the thought there was anything more I could do exhausted him, called for a car. I stood right off to the side and flicked it away with one finger. More nervous gasps from the audience. More evil laughter in my head. I walk back to my seat, half way there unshimmer and cock an eyebrow as if to ask 'need any more convincing?' Needless to say, coach croaked out a small "Hero", obviously relived I was finished.

Now, onto Mad Science class with Medulla. And his perfect little princess student aide, Gwen Grayson. Please pardon me while I vomit. It's not that I don't like the girl, It's just that I loathe her. With every fibre of my being. She's just too perfect to be real. But of course, no one listens to me. I'm just the unpopular loner girl. Second only to that one guy, I never did bother learning his name, what with the whole, I'm a loner he's a loner but there's the sidekick/hero taboo. Better get on with disarming this Chromium detonator for class…

English class. I've always wondered something, in other countries like Greece, do they take Greek classes like we take English classes? What are we doing this year? Well Maria, it seems as though we are reading Shakespeare's classic Hamlet. Ah, yes. "Frailty, thy name be woman" and "That's a fair thought to lie between maids' legs." Quite possibly my favourite of Shakespeare's plays. I do hope we get to act it out. I rather fancy being Ophelia.

Yay, lunch. What kind of food substitute will we be served today? Seems to be mush masquerading as Salisbury Steak and mashed potatoes. Huh, there seem to be rumours dealing with me and a certain Warren Peace. Possibly the guy I sat with on the bus? Maybe. You'd think I'd remember a name like that from power placement last year, you know Warren Peace, War and Peace? Meh, I thought it was funny. Then again, I _was _reading throughout the whole thing. And didn't I once hear a rumour that his dad was some kind of super-villain? Oh well, it's not like my dad's that great either.

Oh, yay, Math class. Goodnight.

And now, time for PE. Lash and Speed are today's villians, big suprise there. I wonder who they'll pick to be the hero. Not that it matters anyway. They're seniors and have been undefeated since sophmore year. Just once I'd like to see somebody beat them at their own game.

Time to go home to mommie dearest. I wonder, is hot bus guy going to try and sit with me again? If he does, you'll hear no complaints from me, he's got a very nice rear end and I wouldn't mind seeing it again.

thanks to all who reviewed: Emily; diosa de noche; Espantalho; WARREN'S BABY GIRL!; Midnight Rebel13; lt. commander richie; and No More Words(that's kinda what I had in mind:D)


	3. sophomore year: 3

**disclaimer**: In heaven all the interesting people are missing. (if you know who said it, you get a cookie)

**an**: school has started, see profile for details. I'm hopefully going to try to post at least two chapters a month. if that's not enough, try my schedule fora whirl. (and I really am sorry it's shorter than I would like)

Cináed: Born of Fire

Bus ride again. I'm listening to Yellowcard this time. Some might say tacky, I say I don't care. They have a violin. And that's awesome. So I'm just staring out the window, when I notice someone sit next to me. It's hot bus guy, who I think might be Warren Peace. If it isn't oh well, and if it is... _Well_. We're just going to have to wait to find out.

I love flying on the bus. Even as a freshman, I loved it. The feeling that nothing can hold you down, that just for that one moment, gravity has totally and utterly forgotten about you. When I was... about eight, and I had just read the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series for the first time, my favourite part was where Arthur and Fenchurch fly all over London. After that, I tried _so _hard to make 'gravity forget about me' too. The book said all you need is something to distract you at just the right moment, to take your mind off the impending doom awaiting you below. I tried _so _many things, too. I tried remembering leaving my dolls in the sink, making my neighbour moon me, even out of desperation, having my parents come and smooch. Nothing worked. So, after many months of mishaps and broken bones, I was finally convinced that gravity had it's eye firmly on me. I still love trying though, I just don't jump off rooftops anymore.

And here I am, monologuing. I guess I'm more comfortable with Stripes than I thought. This is oddly comforting, for some reason. I don't think I've ever let myself be comfortable around people. I don't know why. Probably because of dad. This is... kinda nice though. I might just get used to this.

------  
Home again, Home again jiggity jig. Mother's at market to buy a fat pig. Which leaves me free to watch my favourite copies of Hamlet again for the umpteenth time. The 1990 Mel Gibson version and the 1996 Kenneth Branagh version. Mel Gibson because of the play scene: "Lady, shall I lie in your lap?" "No, my lord." "I mean, my head upon your lap?" "Ay, my lord." And Kenneth Branagh because of Ophelia. "Alack, and fie for shame! Young men will do't, if they come to't; By cock, they are to blame." I know what crazy is like.

"Ria," came the shrill voice invading my thoughts and my movie. How is it that adults always have the _worst _timing? "come help me put the groceries away." First she's going to want me to put the groceries away, then she's going to want me to cook something for dinner. Honestly! Why didn't she just put me in a cooking school, that's obviously what she wants me to do.

**---------------  
thanks to:** mae; diosa de noche; silver-midnite; lt. commander richie; Lomiel; janfl  
Wolf Katan: I have a thing with the hair. All elemental powers, when overtaxed, gain the colour significant to their power. ex. firered; ice/waterblue; magnetismsilver; etc.  
Invisible Insomniac: I wouldn't say she's a pessimist... just very sarcastic.  
Emily: yes I do wish I had her powers;)  
Victoria Wolf: then you know there's some chickie on the imdb boards claiming to be his girlfriend.  
and everyone who has favourited or alerted me


End file.
